asesinos de profesión
by EORIN
Summary: Un grupo de asesinos. Se ven sorprendidos al arribo de una nueva integrante..
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos y disculpen lo corto.**

Una joven de cara gentil y bella figura caminaba por las calles del lugar tratando de encontrar una dirección que tenía escrita en un gastado papel. Llevaba con ella un par de viejas valijas, una en cada mano, deteniendo su paso en ocasiones para comparar la dirección del Papel con la de las placas sobre las puertas de los edificios.

Un joven al verla se acercó a ayudarle, en realidad se había acercado a esta porque le pareció una muy atractiva mujer y él siempre había preferido estar en la compañía de una linda chica como la que se encontraba frente a él. Le guio muy gentilmente hasta las puertas de un pequeño local donde operaba una floristería, las paredes amarillas y el techo de tejas de barro le brindaban a la casa un aire antiguo que a Kaoru cautivo.

La anciana que junto a 4 chicos atendían el local, observo con asombro a la recién llegada.

-"¿Podría ser ella?"- se cuestiono la anciana mujer recordando a la más antigua de los miembros del yupon. Un grupo de asesinos bajo el mando de un hombre misterioso que ejecutaban a quienes, bajo el criterio de aquel líder desconocido mereciere morir para salvar a la sociedad de estos individuos.

- Kaoru-chan que gusto verte de nuevo, saludo la anciana a la joven de 16 años frente a ella, se suponía había muerto en una de tantas misiones que encomendaban a sus miembros.

- Abuela, me alegra verte tan bien de salud, después de tantos años- dijo Kaoru a la anciana ofreciéndole un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿Y no piensas presentárnosla?- cuestiono el joven de cabello parado, que había dejado tras él a su séquito de admiradoras. Era obvio que la concurrencia por parte de las damas a la floristería, no se debía únicamente a la belleza de sus flores, si no a la de sus tenderos, pensó Kaoru al ver a los tres chicos restantes, un joven de alta estatura, aún más que la del peli castaño que se encontraba coqueteándole en ese momento, un segundo chico de cabellos como fuego y que llamo su atención, tal vez porque le había ignorado desde un principio y ello hería su ego femenino, y el cuarto integrante de yupon, su hermano, motivo por el cual se encontraba allí. Un adolecente de tez morena y cabellos oscuros. Yahiko

-ah, chicos sean corteses con Kaoru- dijo la anciana mujer mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, puede que un anciano, no tuviera cabida en un grupo de asesinos jóvenes, llenos de vitalidad, pero el señor hiko, sabía que nadie más podría brindar a sus asesinos el cariño y la sabiduría que una veterana asesina, podía aportar a estos. Puede que la mujer frente a los allí presentes no demostrara alguna habilidad, más allá de sus deliciosas preparaciones culinarias y\o sus consejos, pero en verdad, había sido la mejor ejecutora de la ley de aquel grupo, una mujer, que en sus años mozos, matara de deseo a sus víctimas masculinas, antes de ejecutarlos, bajo el poder de su arma.

- Kaoru-chan, te presento a los integrantes del yupon- dice la anciana, acercando a la chica que se mostraba ciertamente precavida con loscuatro muchachos frente a ella.

- Soy Sanosuke Sagara, un placer conocerte- se presenta el muchacho de cabellera castaña, con una sonrisa sensual y coqueta que a cualquier otra adolecente hubiera hecho desfallecer a los pies del castaño.

- Shinomori Aoshi, a tu servicio – dijo el segundo muy cortes. también compartía un atractivo desconcertante para cualquier muchacha, pero en realidad le atrajo de él su cordialidad.

- Y…- se quedó esperando Kaoru a la presentación del pelirrojo que parecía no determinarla.

- Kenshin Himura- se decidió a pronunciar al ver el rostro de sus compañeros por su falta de cortesía con la hermosa mujer frente a ellos.

- Mucho gusto- susurro Kaoru aun parca a comportarse mejor con los presentes En especial con el mayor de los asesinos.

- Espero no molestarlos con mi presencia- dijo la peli negra sentándose muy cómodamente a la mesa al llamado de la mujer mayor para cenar.

Ya cuando la floristería había cerrado, dejando a algunos de sus clientes, con sus pedidos a voces, apareció Megumi, la secretaria de hiko, quien estaba encomendada por este a asignar al grupo sus tareas o misiones próximas.

**bueno, esperO que este bocadillo, haya sido de su agrado, estaRe a la espera de sus reviews. hasta pronto.**

**EORIN**

**4:57 PM**

** MARTES 1 DE FEBRERO**

**2011**


	2. Chapter 2

**En el capítulo anterior…**

Ya cuando la floristería había cerrado, dejando a algunos de sus clientes, con sus pedidos a voces, apareció Megumi, la secretaria de Hiko, quien estaba encargada por este a asignar al grupo sus tareas o misiones próximas.

Megumi se sorprendió enormemente al ver a Kaoru en compañía del grupo de asesinos.

Después de la cena Megumi se acercó a la pelinegra de ojos azules. Estaba realmente curiosa por saber de la vida de la asesina, desde que la organización le diera por perdida en la última misión que le había sido asignada...

-Pensé que…- guardo silencio por algunos segundos, esperando que la chica contara lo sucedido hace 3 años.

- ¿había muerto?- respondió con cierta agresividad. Era evidente que de la niña de 15 años no quedaba rastro, en aquel entonces se comportaba como un adulto y ahora era precavida, sigilosa, parecía desconfiar de todo aquel que le rodeara. Tampoco parecía expresar ningún estado de emoción, ello lo corroboro cuando Megumi decidió tocar el tema de su hermano. Era la adoración de la adolescente en aquel entonces y ahora parecía ni determinarlo.

- Han pasado muchas cosas desde aquel entonces- dijo finalmente Kaoru dando por terminada la infructuosa conversación por parte de la peli negra de labios rubí.

Kenshin se acercó al dúo y observo con detenimiento a las dos mujeres. Parecían conocerse de tiempo atrás.

Estamos listos- sentenció el pelirrojo que estaba realmente curioso por la presencia de aquella mujer de hermosos ojos azules y que sin querer admitirlo, tal vez nunca lo aria, le había llamado la atención.

Kaoru se quedó en la habitación asignada por la anciana, entre las habitaciones de Kenshin y Yahiko, no confiaba en el autocontrol de Sanosuke y Aoshi permanecía en la floristería, continuando con sus deberes, como gerente del pequeño negocio en sociedad, además era la fachada perfecta para el grupo de asesinos.

Al parecer el cuarteto de hombres se encontraba realizando una de sus misiones.

Kaoru Mantuvo su mente ocupada al explorar la casa, las habitaciones de cada uno de los integrantes del yupon. la habitación de Aoshi, muy ordenada y con una decoración sobria y agradable, la de Sanosuke, a penas y se podía distinguir la cama bajo el desorden, el equipo de pesas que mantenía en su habitación y las ropas sucias de los días anteriores, y en el piso un reguero de cartas de sus admiradoras, las cuales Kaoru husmeó con curiosidad, muchas proponían al alto castaño, casarse con él y así le asegurarían el plato de exquisita comida,(parecía que a este asesino le podían vencer muy fácilmente por medio de su estómago.).En contraste, el cuarto del pelirrojo, era muy ordenado y sencillo, la cama contra la ventana y cerca a esta una pequeña mesa de noche que daba soporte a un pequeño marco de fotografías. Kaoru tomo el retrato tratando de identificar los retratados allí, un pequeño pelirrojo, de no más de 6 años que supuso seria Kenshin y una linda niña de ojos verdes que se abrazaba a su hermano mayor. Buscó tras la fotografía, algún nombre o fecha (que curiosa nos salió la pelinegra), sin encontrar algún dato que le informara más acerca del pelirrojo. Y por último el cuarto de Yahiko, tan desordenado como el de Sanosuke, pero era más fácil identificar la cama y un pequeño estante con unos cuantos libros y entre ellos un gastado cuaderno, el cual parecía llevar como diario, algunos apuntes sobre las misiones, no muy detallados por si llegaba a caer en manos inapropiadas, pero unos apuntes le hiso pensar sobre lo que durante años, ella misma se había cuestionado y descubrió por fin tres años atrás, El paradero de sus padres.

Ya casi pasaba la media noche y los cuatro asesinos se hallaban custodiando un alto edificio ubicado en el centro de negocios de la ciudad. Su objetivo estaba allí dentro según los datos que les había proporcionado la voluptuosa y sensual secretaria de hiko.

Entraron en acción cuando el último de los empleados salió del edificio, no comprometerían a ningún inocente, siempre y cuando no fuera necesario, su objetivo sería el único y el último que tendría conocimiento de su presencia en el lugar.

Kenshin lograba deshacerse de sus inesperados oponentes, con facilidad, a pesar de que les habían informado que el sujeto disponía de un grupo de guardaespaldas les tomo en realidad por sorpresa, tal vez algunos cuantos por mucho tres, pero frente ellos se disponían más de 10 hombres que custodiaban al importante empresario. A pesar de ello, Kenshin lograba deshacerse de sus contrincantes e ir despejando el camino para poder llegar y ejecutar al objetivo. Muchas veces se cuestionaba si el criterio de su líder era el correcto, no eran totalmente consientes de las razones de las ejecuciones, y ello ponía en constante desacuerdo al pelirrojo y sus compañeros entre sí.

En un instante se vieron en desventaja numérica, por lo menos 20 contra uno, colocándolos en serios aprietos a pesar de sus habilidades como ejecutores, contrariamente de provenir de diferentes partes sus habilidades, habían sido mejoradas en cada uno de ellos.

Kenshin, era el mejor cuando se refería a la espada, ningún contrincante podía dar testimonio que le hubiese tomado ventaja en algún momento de su duelo con él; Sanosuke era un casanova que siempre prefirió tener por victimas a las damas, en especial si su área de duelo era una cama. Pero cuando se veía en la necesidad de disminuir a un oponente masculino, su técnicas con su sable siempre fue su abante con sus contrincantes; Aoshi se especializaba en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, destrozando a cada golpe la estructura morfológica de su oponente, y Yahiko siempre apasionado por las plantas, y técnicas ninjas, que proporcionaban el ataque sorpresa y mortífero cuando combinaba, su conocimiento en la elaboración de toxinas provenientes de sus plantas, junto con el filo y poder de una cunai, brindándole siempre el resultado deseado sin exponerse mucho a sus víctimas.

Pero, a pesar de todas aquellas habilidades, se vieron en la necesidad de aceptar la ayuda de un desconocido. Una figura ágil termino por derribar a la mayoría de sus enemigos, dejando sorprendidos a los 4 muchachos que se cuestionaban, sobre quien podría tratarse.

Todo había transcurrido como en cámara lenta, el joven desconocido, de aspecto delicado, gabardina negra, rostro oculto tras unos enormes lentes oscuros y un sombrero negro que ocultaba su cabello, Había sacado debajo de su gabardina un brillo platinado que les encegueció por algunos segundos y al volver a recuperar la claridad en su visión, sus oponentes, yacían reducidos a los pies del grupo. Los 4 jóvenes viendo el camino despejado gracias al ejecutor desconocido.

-No están muertos- susurro Aoshi después de examinar a uno de los hombres, derribados en el piso. Puede que parecieran estar muertos, pero su cuerpo no presentaba perdida de temperatura, , como debería suceder en tal caso, el corazón del hombre examinado seguía latiendo, a un ritmo más lento, pero aun con la capacidad de brindar al cuerpo la vitalidad necesaria para seguir en este mundo. Parecían compartir un estado de inconsciencia que Aoshi examinó con detenimiento, era el medico del grupo, a pesar de lo que se pudiera pensar el joven de ojos azules, era un muy importante miembro del grupo, su médico de cabecera.

Kenshin inspecciono el área buscando, tratando de hallar al inesperado aliado, o contrincante.

Sin rastro del sujeto misterioso y con la misión cumplida tras encontrar en la oficina del piso más alto del edifico, al hombre a ejecutar, en estado de inconsciencia, aparente mente sin vida, pero al ser examinado por Aoshi corroboraron su sospecha, el hombre yacía en el mismo estado de inconsciencia que sus guardas a causa del desconocido, pero como la misión era matarlo, el doctor no dudo en penetrar el cuerpo con su arma y comprobar que sus signos vitales desaparecieran por completo.

Agradecimientos por los reviews:

**setsuna17:** espero este cap. te haya gustado, deja tus comentarios, gracias

**Nuriko**, muchas gracias por tu review, respondiendo tu pregunta sobre las edades de los miembros del grupo, sería la siguiente:

Kaoru: 18

Kenshin: 24

Aoshi: 20

Sanosuke: 19

Yahiko: 16.

Megumi: 25

Espero sea de tu agrado esta información y espero tu review, como siempre, gracias.

**Akina Kamiya Himura: **gracias por tu comentario, espero este capítulo haya sido mucho más interesante. Deja tu review porta, gracias de nuevo^ ^.

**EORIN**

**7 DE FEBRERO 2011**

**1:08 PM**


	3. Chapter 3

En el capítulo de hoy quiero hacer unos cambios con respecto a las habilidades de cada uno de los integrantes del equipo de asesinos. Ya que me sugirieron algunas cosas y me pareció, bueno, cambiar un poco, espero estos cambios no sean molestia y encantada de recibir sus opiniones al respecto.

Sanosuke: sus habilidades serian en el combate estilo muay thai. Y se desempeña como instructor de aeróbicos, donde no desaprovecha para poder dar una ojeadita a las alumnas .XD. a fin de cuentas un casanova.

Aoshi: es un experto en artes ninjutsu y aparte de ello, se desempeña como médico, tanto fuera como dentro del grupo de asesinos.

Yahiko: un niño prodigio de la espada y otro tipo de armas como la ballesta, y las cunáis a pesar de su corta edad.

Kenshin: líder del grupo y experto esgrimista.

**Capitulo III**

Kaoru ingresaba apresuradamente a la cocina, justo cuando el cuarteto de chicos arribaba a la casa. No había sido capaz de presentarse al grupo de asesinos, aun no estaba del todo segura si un miembro femenino fuera del agrado de los miembros masculinos, y más con las habilidades psíquicas que poseía la joven asesina, y que mantenía en secreto, incluso a su propio padre. No se había visto en la necesidad de usarlos aun así que no era del conocimiento más que de ella misma.

-¡Pensé que ya se encontraban en sus habitaciones!- reclamo Kaoru a los chicos, que le contemplaron con admiración, bueno, Sanosuke casi la vislumbraba desnuda a través de la pijama de ceda que cubría el femenino cuerpo.

No sabían que excusa dar a la joven frente a ellos, terminaron por decirle que se encontraban en un bar bebiendo para relajarse del arduo trabajo que habían tenido durante el día. Y sin más se retiraron dejando a Kaoru, molesta por su actitud, pero bien, aun no podía revelar al grupo su verdadero interés, pasaría desapercibida, Hiko le había enviado con la misión de ir conociéndose con los asesinos para en un futuro integrarse a este grupo.

Los jóvenes se encontraban, realmente confundidos y sorprendidos con la aparición del extraño hombre que les había ayudado a salir de apuros. Kaoru por su parte permaneció en silencio observando al grupo, no sin antes percibir la preocupación por parte del médico y el fastidioso coqueteo por parte de Sanosuke que no podía muy a menudo dejar de contemplar a la chica de ojos azules.

Kenshin despertó después de lograr conciliar el sueño unas pocas horas atrás, se sentó en el borde de la cama apoyando sobre las palmas de sus manos, la cabeza, tratando de aclarar las vagas imágenes de la noche anterior, Trataba de recordar la imagen del joven que les había ayudado, de identificar su rostro aunque fuera, pero había sido en vano.

La mujer mayor ya se encontraba despierta, desde temprano y en compañía de Kaoru, preparaban el desayuno y alistaban la mesa para sus comensales.

Mientras Kaoru dejaba cada plato sobre la mesa, fueron llegando uno por uno los chicos, Aoshi recién había llegado de su turno en el hospital donde trabajaba, cuando no le dedicaba tiempo a su segunda pasión; cuando inició como asesino, encontró en las plantas la mejor de las terapias para sacar de su cabeza los crímenes que había llevado a cabo.

Sanosuke ya arreglado, seguramente para coquetear con sus alumnas de aeróbicos y clientes femeninos de la floristeria, se había peinado el cabello tan desordenadamente como siempre, según él era lo que atraía a las chicas. Kenshin, un poco somnoliento descendía las escaleras tropezando con Kaoru que termino derramando un poco de la bebida caliente sobre el pelirrojo. El ardor sobre su pecho fue tal que su reacción más inmediata fue sacarse la camisa y dejar a ojos de la asesina su torso descubierto. Yahiko algo divertido por la situación, miraba y notaba el nerviosismo de la pelinegra por brindar alivio a la irritada piel del pelirrojo homicida que se notaba dolorido por lo sucedido , en especial cuando su cuerpo se estremecía al tacto del ungüento que Kaoru le aplicaba para calmar el dolor y evitar marcas permanentes sobre la piel del chico, pero tanto en el cuerpo del pelirrojo como en el de los demás asesinos, había más de una cicatriz sobre su piel, testimonio de sus antiguas asignaciones y donde habían logrado salir con vida a pesar de ello .

Pronto se celebraría un año más de vida del joven miembro del yupon, Kaoru recordaba sus cumple años, en compañía de su madre y en muchas ocasiones, sola, desde que su padre les dejara llevándose consigo a su pequeño hermano, siempre soñó con poder tenerlo frente a ella, estrecharlo entre sus brazos y decirle cuanto le había extrañado, pero tal vez como era tan pequeño, no alcanzó a tener noción de su hermana mayor.

La anciana vio la pensativa expresión en el rostro de Kaoru, con su mirada perdida en algún punto entre el rostro de Kenshin y Yahiko que reía, en burla de las quejas del pelirrojo.

-Si estás de acuerdo pienso que podrías saltarte al momento donde le dices que ere su hermana- dice la mujer mayor a Kaoru que sostenía su mano sobre el pecho de Kenshin con un pequeño retaso, sacando de la piel del hombre el exceso de la pomada para tratar su quemadura, tal vez le llevara 3ºó 4 años de edad pero lucia tan atractivo, que era inevitable no estremecerse ante pensamientos donde el asesino le trataba con cordialidad, escasamente le dirigía el saludo, pero cuando le veía en especial como ahora, semi desnudo frente a ella, el cuerpo se le erizaba y comenzaba a imaginarse una situación que estaba segura, nunca se presentaría entre los dos, pero lo deseaba tanto que le apenaba admitirlo.

En otro lugar la hermosa mujer de labios rubí, que a más de un hombre enloquecía, entre ellos a su jefe, convirtiéndose ocasionalmente en su amante, comunicaba a este su descubrimiento. La pelinegra de ojos azules siempre fue el elemento más preciado entre sus asesinos. No solo por ser su hija, si no la mejor asesina que haya tenido la oportunidad de entrenar y apadrinar.

Hiko observo a la mujer con cierto exaspero, él ya estaba al tanto de todo ello y así se lo comunicó a la sexy mujer.

-Ya lo sabía.- susurro tranquilamente, molestando con su actitud a la peli negra de ojos oscuros.

-No se por qué me consultas si evidentemente estas al tanto de todas las cosas antes de que acontezcan- reclamo molesta Megumi, mientras se colocaba en pie, pretendiendo abandonar el lugar, pero la poderosa mano de Hiko se apodero de su cintura, impidiéndole seguir en su avance.

-Después de lo ocurrido tres años atrás ella misma me sugirió ir para entrenar, fortalecer y explorar ciertas habilidades que empezó a descubrir en aquel tiempo- dijo serio el alto hombre mientras recordaba el extraño comportamiento de su hija, transcurridos días después de la fallida misión que casi le cuesta la vida.

-¿Y crees que ya es tiempo de integrarla definitivamente al grupo?- cuestiono curiosa Megumi, mientras arrancaba su cadera de las manos del hombre que se apoderaron de ellas sin consultarlo siquiera.

-No sé qué tan convencida este ella de hacer equipo con los muchachos, si venía trabajando sola desde aquel entonces. Todo se dará a su tiempo- dijo finalmente Hiko sin querer profundizar más en el tema que había puesto su querida secretaria

-El negocio estaba tan abarrotado como siempre más por colegialas y universitarias que perdían el rumbo hacia sus casas o academias cuando sus ojos chocaban con las hermosas flores o simplemente con el varonil porte de sus tenderos..

-Saldré un momento, no demorare- comunico Kaoru a la anciana mujer que ponía orden a la cocina, después del almuerzo.

-No te preocupes querida, te estaré esperando con una bebida caliente- dijo cariñosamente la mujer, siempre le había tratado como si se tratara de su propia nieta, a pesar de ser consiente a lo que se dedicaba, y las habilidades que solo uno en millones, llegaban a desarrollarse en un ser humano.

Kenshin choco con Kaoru a la salida. Aparentemente no había puesto mucha de su atención en ella, pero sus ojos tomaron una dirección muy diferente a la que él se dirigía, el vacilante caminar de la muchachita le hipnotizó, pero las ideas que empezaron a surgir tras perderse en el suave movimiento de caderas de la chica fueron desechadas de inmediato cuando Sanosuke, aún mas embelesado con aquella visión, soltó como en un secreto, lo muy hermosa que le parecía la chica, aun que para él no fuera novedad, unas largas y esbeltas piernas o un trasero como el que tenia su objeto de admiración.

Agradezco los reviews de:

**Aledith:** espero te haya gustado este capítulo, espero tu opinión y apoyo, gracias.

**setsuna17: **sip, esto se pone interesante, espero te siga gustando.

**nuriko-tsunade: **creo que ya no es tan anónimo el personaje, di ciertas pistas obvias. Los cambios que hice espero te haya gustado, y estés de acuerdo, si no, pido disculpas, igual muchas gracias por tus críticas.

**EORIN**

**4:59PM 18 de febrero de 2011**


	4. Chapter 4

Sanosuke y Yahiko atendían su turno en la floristería, y como siempre las chicas no daban abasto con su presencia, mientras un grupo acosaba a Yahiko, pellizcando sus mejillas y alborotando su cabello, para las damas mayores, una dulzura de niño (XD, pobre Yahiko uu) y para las adolescentes un futuro galán. Otro grupo simplemente se disputaba los miembros superiores(los brazos) del muchacho de cabellos rebeldes que simplemente se sentía orgulloso por ser la razón de disputa entre tantas chicas, un sueño hecho realidad para él.

Megumi apareció en aquel instante y los abrazos y jaloneos, por parte de sus admiradoras se convirtieron en un fastidio. Sanosuke nunca cambiaría el voluptuoso y sensual cuerpo de la secretaria de hiko, por la alborotada admiración de sus clientas, así que excusándose con su séquito de admiradoras, junto con Yahiko se acercó a la despampanante mujer.

Entre tanto Kaoru acudía a una cita que había estado en mente desde la última vez que se viera con Enishi. Su amante y compañero de misiones, que al igual que el grupo masculino tenía por meta eliminar a sus objetivos. Desde que se apartara de la organización, cuando su padre y compañeros le dieran por muerta fue reclutada por este elegante y atractivo ejecutor de la muerte.

Los violáceos ojos del hombre tras ella le admiraron en secreto, mientras esta le esperaba sentada bajo un parasol de la mesa de un elegante café.

-Estas tan hermosa como siempre- Susurro Enishi a su querida "mujer", sorprendiéndola con una suave caricia cuando exploro descaradamente su espalda y cintura, para apresarla luego entre sus brazos y sofocarla con ávido beso que ambicionaba brindarle tras días de espera a su reencuentro.

-Te eh extrañado tanto- susurro acariciando el rostro femenino. No podía asegurar que amara a la mujer frente a él, pero estaba muy seguro que ninguna otra mujer despertaba en él todas aquellas emociones que surgían, con su contacto o palabras.

-Por ahora me eh estado infiltrando e interfiriendo en sus misiones, tendré que esperar a que Hiko me integre realmente como miembro del equipo, así podre tener la oportunidad de acercarme a él y darle de baja. No puedo decir que esté pasando totalmente desapercibida por los miembros de yupon, uno de sus integrantes desconfía de mí, estoy pensando en alguna estrategia para ganar su confianza.

-Con tal que no sea seduciéndolo, por mi estará bien, aun que un hombre enamorado pierde toda noción de la realidad, mírame a mí- dijo coquetamente el hombre de porte imponente y seductor.

Kaoru se quedó pensando sobre la idea de Enishi, no le parecía mala, si era un camino corto para cumplir su meta estaría dispuesta a hacerlo, además el pelirrojo no le parecía una víctima para despreciar, era muy atractivo y ello le incentivaba un poco más.

Pero no debes hacer es i no quieres, solo fue una sugerencia- dijo Enishi besándole de nuevo. La idea no le gustaba para nada, pero si era necesaria y suficiente para llegar a su víctima sin sospecha, estaría dispuesto a sacrificar a su amante.

-Pierde cuidado, yo se poner mis limites- dijo decidida, empezando a maquinar su estrategia de seducción para con el asesino pelirrojo.

En el establecimiento del grupo masculino, se debatía de nuevo, con respecto al desconocido asesino que les apoyara en su última misión.

¿Y era un chico?- cuestiono tratando de aclarar sus sospecha sobre el extraño sujeto que había interferido en la pasada Misión de los muchachos del yupon.

Era un joven delgado, con un gabán negro , gorra y lentes oscuros que no dejaron apreciar mas de su persona para darte una descripción mas acertada, lo que dejo muy claro es que se defendía muy bien con la espada- dijo Yahiko recordando la extraordinaria técnica de aquel desconocido,- ni el propio kenshin podría darse vanagloriarse de poder enfrentarlo- agrego el muchacho mientras los rostros de sus compañeros colocaban atención a la expresión del pelirrojo que no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que acababa de afirmar el miembro más joven del equipo.

-Takeda y Kunlun no murieron, según se sabe perdieron la memoria y algunas capacidades motoras del cuerpo.- comunico la pelinegra mientras los 4 miembros del yupon analizaban la información.

-¿Este sujeto no les mato?- dijo sorprendido Kenshin que había jurado, las dos víctimas de la espada de aquel desconocido, habían caído fulminados por la poderosa descarga de la espada de su inesperado partidario.

Kaoru llegaba entrada la noche, no se había podido deshacer de la insistente invitación de Enishi y pasar a su apartamento y saldar la deuda que se había extendido a falta de su cuerpo cerca al de él y se le hiso tan tarde que se sorprendió al ver las manecillas del reloj tras experimentar de nuevo, las dóciles carisias de su amante.

-¿Dónde te encontrabas querida?- le cuestiono la veterana asesina del grupo, a pesar de su madures, su curiosidad seguía intacta, como en su juventud, y en realidad tenia curiosidad por el paradero de la jovencita frente a ella.

Yahiko sorprendió a las dos mujeres conversando en la cocina, los ojos de Kaoru se perdieron en el adolecente de morena piel y que tanto ansiaba abrazar y confesarle que era su hermana.

En ese momento se le vino a la cabeza una idea para declararle a su hermano lo que sentía Y pasa con ella por él, siempre le había amado y no soportaba contemplar la indiferencia con que le trataba ahora, siendo que cuando niños ella era su heroína.

-¿Te parecería bien si me acompañas de compras mañana?- pregunto con la esperanza de apartar por algunas horas al muchacho del grupo y comunicarle su situación con él.

**Eorin**

**3 de marzo 2011**

**12:16 pm**

**Agradesimientos ah:**

**Akina Kamiya Himura, blueazulacero, nuriko-tsunadey aledith: gracias como siempre por sus eviews y espero el proccimo. Hasta pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

En el capítulo anterior:

Kaoru llegaba entrada la noche, no se había podido deshacer de la insistente invitación de Enishi y pasar a su apartamento y saldar la deuda que se había extendido a falta de su cuerpo cerca al de él y se le hiso tan tarde que se sorprendió al ver las manecillas del reloj tras experimentar de nuevo, las dóciles carisias de su amante.

-¿Dónde te encontrabas querida?- le cuestiono la curtida asesina del grupo, a pesar de su madures, su curiosidad seguía intacta, como en su juventud, y en realidad tenia curiosidad por el paradero de la jovencita frente a ella.

Yahiko sorprendió a las dos mujeres conversando en la cocina, los ojos de Kaoru se perdieron en el adolecente de morena piel y que tanto ansiaba abrazar y confesarle que era su hermana.

En ese momento se le vino a la cabeza una idea para declararle a su hermano lo que sentía Y pasa con ella por él, siempre le había amado y no soportaba contemplar la indiferencia con que le trataba ahora, siendo que cuando niños ella era su heroína.

**CAPITULO V**

Kaoru, observo por largo tiempo a Yahiko, se acercó a él y ofreciéndole un poco de jugo que sabía le gustaba mucho, le hablo.

-Yahiko-chan- algo indecisa – ¿podrías acompañarme mañana de compras?- soltó rápidamente a un, aún sorprendido Yahiko. ¿cómo sabia la pelinegra de ojos azules que su jugo favorito era el de sandía, aunque no se encontrara siempre en temporada y que era difícil de conseguir, su madre de pequeño le recibía, tras un caluroso día de verano, con un delicioso, jugo de sandía.

Yahiko ofreció una sonrisa a la atenta jovencita y moviendo su cabeza de forma afirmativa, le respondió

será un placer acompañarte, a si salgo un poco de las discusiones de los chicos-. Dijo Yahiko, escuchando el bullicio de las clientas y la discusión que empezaba a emerger al reclamar Aoshi a Sanosuke, que ayudara a Kenshin en las incontables labores del negocio.

-Te parece bien a eso de las 9, los chicos estarán en sus deberes y no creo que se percaten, de que no nos encontramos- dijo Kaoru tratando de no sonar muy entusiasta.

La veterana asesina espero al moreno muchacho y jalándole de la ropa, lo acercó a ella para aconsejarle que ayudara a Kaoru a escoger ropas más femeninas, le dolían los ojos de ver como despreciaba su cuerpo al vestirlo con las habituales prendas varoniles que formaban su pequeño guardarropa.

No te preocupes yo me encargare de ello- dijo Yahiko, coincidiendo perfectamente con la opinión de la anciana mujer.

Kaoru se dirigió a su habitación, estaba cansada, realmente agotada tras su habitual entrenamiento que mantenía en secreto a los muchachos, aunque para ninguno era algo oculto, la habían podido apreciar en su concentrada meditación de la mañana y luego, empezar a demostrarles sus Habilidades con la espada, esto ya llamaba la atención del pelirrojo que relacionó casi de inmediato los movimientos que realizaba con la espada, a aquellos que el sujeto desconocido usara para reducir a sus oponentes, cuando apareció por primera vez.

Recostada sobre la mullida tela del cubre lecho, exhalo en un profundo suspiro de cansancio. Sus ojos no se abrieron hasta la mañana siguiente cuando fue sorprendida por una mano masculina, y una suave voz que le llamaba con premura.

-Enishi ¿tú que haces aquí?- cuestiono Kaoru al atractivo asesino de cabellera violácea.

-rayos, no quería que despertaras aún, te vez hermosa cuando duermes- dijo el hombre retirando algunos cabellos del adormilado rostro femenino.

-Recibí informes acerca de la probable próxima misión del grupo- susurró aproximándose a la carnosa y suave boca femenina, no podía evitar que estando tan cerca dejara pasar la oportunidad de experimentar una vez más el suave y dulce contacto entre sus bocas.

Rompiendo el beso, Kaoru le miro con seriedad, curiosa por lo que el elegante hombre frente a ella pudiera decirle.

¿Y?- pregunto impaciente Kaoru.

Esta noche probablemente se lleve a cabo la misión, si es que hiko se ha enterado de que el mismo Nigo se encargara de supervisar el envió de la mercancía- dijo Enishi recordando al desagradable hombre.

Estaré pendiente de las conversaciones del grupo, nos pueden brindar gran información.- dijo Kaoru levantándose de un salto cuando escucho el pomo de la puerta moverse insistentemente.

Escóndete que abriré la puerta y tiempo de que salgas por donde entraste no creo que haya, dijo burlonamente Kaoru al ver el gran cuerpo masculino tratar de meterse en el estrecho armario, así que no le quedo a Enishi otra, más que lanzarse velos mente bajo la cama de Kaoru.

Al abrirse la puerta Aoshi cuestiono a Kaoru sobre su estado.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Kaoru?- dijo Aoshi algo apenado al contemplar a Kaoru en la escasa ropa que abrigaba su cuerpo. Ella Recordaba haberse quitado los pantalones y el buzo para descansar plácidamente y parecía que el sueño le había reclamado sin que ella se percatara en que momento había sido eso y despertar en ropa interior.

Aunque perturbado por la visión de la cual Sanosuke desearía haber sido víctima, recordó a que se debía estar allí en ese momento.

-El desayuno está listo Señorita Kaoru, puede bajar en cuanto esté más presentable- dijo Aoshi imaginándose a los demás miembros del grupo, en igual condiciones de perturbación si la mujer frente a él se le diera por presentarse a desayunar ante ellos en tal condición.

- dame unos segundos y estaré más presentable para desayunar- dijo mientras recordaba su cita con su hermano, pero tendrían que regresar temprano si quería investigar si les asignarían a los chicos la misión para eliminar a Nigo. Durante un largo tiempo conversaron y el cuerpo de Enishi se sentía entumecido aún que no fue tiempo perdido, pudo apreciar desde su perspectiva bajo la cama, las largas piernas de Kaoru y el lindo cuerpo femenino que tenía el placer de explorar cuando ella así lo quería. Hasta que por fin la puerta se cerró para permitir a Kaoru colocarse algo más apropiado para bajar a desayunar.

Tras cerrar la puerta busco a Enishi bajo su cama.

Él se estiro tratando de desentumecer su cuerpo y sentándose en el borde de la cama observo a Kaoru con curiosidad.

-espero bayas a esa misión si es asignada por hiko a el grupo- dijo casi en un tono de desagrado que a kaoru no le simpatizó mucho, parecía ser cada vez más posesivo con ella.

Tras un agradable y delicioso desayuno, Kaoru se puso a averiguar si hiko les había asignado alguna misión.

-¿Y esta tarde o noche saldrán de nuevo?- pregunto tratando de no hacer muy evidente su afán por saber.

-Linda como siempre saldremos a divertirnos un poco- dijo Sanosuke mirando con envidia al moreno chico que no parecía muy entusiasta por salir con la hermosa asesina. Aún que no habían sido testigos de sus habilidades más que en el furtivo entrenamiento de las mañanas se extrañaban, de que hiko no asignara ninguna misión a la fémina del grupo.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Kaoru animada a pesar de ver el poco animo que parecía tener su acompañante.

Yahiko se colocó de pie en un envión y tomo del brazo a Kaoru. Los ojos de los tres restantes miembros del yupon siguieron a la pareja.

-Ese chico tiene mucha suerte murmuro con envidia Sanosuke a sus compañeros que a pesar de decir lo contrario no podían evitar ser alterados, de alguna manera por la hermosa dama de ojos azules.

Estando ya en el centro comercial Kaoru decidió entrar en un almacén que para gusto de Yahiko no tenía nada que ver con Kaoru, las prendas exhibidas en los maniquíes y estantes se apreciaban aseñorados; faldas largas, buzos de cuello alto y blusas de amplia figura, eran las prendas que atraían a Kaoru.

Aburrido de verle probarse prendas poco agradables para su ver, le insistió en ir a un establecimiento donde las prendas se veían más apropiadas para la linda mujer que le seguía casi con una expresión de reprimenda.

A pesar de haber lindas prendas en el almacén Kaoru siguió midiéndose los faldones amplios y los buzos que no dejaban apreciar nada de la linda figura que tenía la asesina que metida entre el probador enseñaba ocasionalmente a Yahiko algunas prendas.

-Qué pena con usted, pero ninguna de esas prendas es apropiada para usted, intervino por fin una de las encargadas del pequeño local, había visto durante algunos minutos al adolecente hacer caras al ver las prendas que su acompañante femenina le enseñaba. Y decidida a dar su punto de opinión, tomo algunas prendas y se metió al probador insistiéndole a la necia clienta que esas ropas que ella le sugería se le veían muy bien y que por el contrario las que ella había escogido opacaban por completo todo el atractivo que poseía su cuerpo. Tras la insistencia de la vendedora y Yahiko termino por colocarse las prendas que tanto le insistían en que se probara, sorprendiendo a los casuales espectadores, clientes y personas que pasaban frente al establecimiento.

Yahiko la contemplo con admiración y lamento ser tantos años más joven que ella, porque si fuera de su misma edad estaba seguro que se sumaría al recién fundado club de admiradores de la chica frente a él. Ahora le hallaba la razón a sanosuke o a la forma en que Kenshin y Aoshi se disputaban por llamar su atención, cortejándola muy disimulada mente con su cortes trato.

-Señorita Kaoru, ¿usted tiene familia?- cuestiono Yahiko tratando de dirigir sus pensamientos a otra parte que no fuera el bonito escote que dejaba ver la blusa que tenía en ese momento puesta la hermosa mujer de 18 años frente a él.

Kaoru fue sorprendida por aquella pregunta, en especial si provenía de la única persona que podría decir en verdad que era su familia, con su padre estaba tan alejada que ahora trabajaba con el fin de ser ella misma quien le matara.

Notas: me disculpo por lo corto de los capítulos, eh tenido mucho que hacer últimamente y mi imaginación esta algo opacada por el cotidiano que hacer, trato en lo posible hacerlo lo más prolongado posible pero no lo eh logrado mucho últimamente, no se tal vez deba retirarme de las publicaciones y y. Agradezco como siempre a aquellos que me brindan su apoyo a través de los reviews. Hasta la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

**En el capítulo anterior**

Yahiko contemplo a Kaoru con admiración y lamentó ser tantos años más joven que ella, porque si fuera de su misma edad estaba seguro que se sumaría al recién fundado club de admiradores de la chica frente a él. Ahora le hallaba la razón a sanosuke, o a la forma en que Kenshin y Aoshi se disputaban por llamar su atención, cortejándola muy disimuladamente con su amable trato.

-Señorita Kaoru, ¿usted tiene familia?- cuestiono Yahiko tratando de dirigir sus pensamientos a otra parte que no fuera el bonito escote que dejaba ver la blusa que tenía en ese momento puesta la hermosa joven de 16 años frente a él.

Kaoru fue sorprendida por aquella pregunta, en especial si provenía de la única persona que podría decir en verdad que era su familia, con su padre estaba tan alejada que ahora trabajaba con el fin de ser ella misma quien le asesinara

**CAPITULO VI**

Tras pasar algunos minutos vergonzosos, donde Yahiko, pudo contemplar a la adolecente de muchos tonos carmín, y tener la oportunidad de apreciarla en prendas que indiscutiblemente le quedaban muy bien, y terminaron comprando a pesar de la desaprobación de la chica sobre alguna de estas.

Kaoru contemplaba a su hermano, casi sin pestañear. Cualquiera podía decir que lo miraba, como una madre a su hijo, pero evidentemente no podría ser el caso.

-¿Sucede algo, señorita Kaoru?- cuestiono Yahiko, un poco incómodo, por como ella lo miraba y trataba en ese instante, haciéndolo apenar con su trato amable.

Aun que pensaban salir de las compras rápidamente, el tiempo se les escapo, como agua entre las manos.

Llegada la noche y tras horas de compartir vivencias, claro, nunca dejando conocer su lado oculto. Kaoru dejo escapar Muchas ocasiones que abrían sido oportunas para decirle a Yahiko que era su hermana mayor.

Al abrir la puerta de la casa, contemplaron a los curiosos asesinos que los observaban detenidamente.

Sanosuke contemplo con rivalidad a Yahiko, que ya imaginaba lo que el castaño frente a ellos creía, pero que se lo expreso tan pronto se sentaron.

-No sé por qué razón la señorita Kaoru te pidió que le acompañaras en sus compras- reclamo Sanosuke a Yahiko , mientras su imaginación volaba a la sensual figura de la joven asesina, asiéndole sangrar la nariz… (Ya sospecharan, lo que especulaba).

Kenshin contemplo a su compañero con cierto desagrado, desde la llegada de la joven de ojos azules no había normalidad al interior del grupo. Sanosuke solo se dedicaba a cortejar a la "muchachita", y al parecer Aoshi, le seguía los pasos al castaño, pero más silenciosamente, y Yahiko, no podía ocultar el gran agrado que sentía por la jovencita de mirada esquiva pero cuando lograba contemplar, lo desconcentraba, tal vez ello era lo que más llegaba a molestar al asesino pelirrojo. No quería crear un talón de Aquiles. Hacer de ella el objetivo de sus oponentes, no le resultaba alentadora la idea de tener que preocuparse por alguien más que no fuere él mismo. Ya tenía que preocuparse por su hermana Misao.

-Tenemos trabajo por hacer, comunico el pelirrojo a los demás mientras se colocaba las habituales prendas oscuras que le salvaguardarían en la sombra para llevar a cabo su cometido.

Kaoru de inmediato les siguió, tan pronto dejaron la casa tomo el teléfono móvil y comunico a Enishi su sospecha.

probablemente se trataba de la víctima a la que se refería esa mañana cuando la sorprendió en su cama, el grupo masculino nunca le comentaría nada de sus era solo la amiga de la veterana asesina que los había recibido a orden de hiko, años atrás, para pasar inadvertidos por sus enemigos y competencia. Ser asesino no era la profesión más respetada y honorable del mundo y tener una vida como la de cualquier ciudadano era casi imposible.

En las inmediaciones del muelle de la ciudad, Enishi esperaba con calma a la llegada de su compañera. El sol enceguecedor solo le dejo vislumbrar la pequeña figura de la linda mujer que ocasionalmente compartía su lecho con él.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho a la llegada del grupo de asesinos, Kaoru mantenía su mirada inquieta en especial sobre su hermano. Ataviada con sus prendas oscuras que lograron confundir a enishi, al no lograr reconocerla si no hasta cuando estuvo a centímetros de él, tan cerca que a través del tacto pudo distinguir perfectamente las formas femeninas ganándose irrefutablemente por parte de la pelinegra una promesa que si no se tratase de su compañero y amante, cumpliría allí mismo, La imaginación del hombre de cabellera platinada y ojos violáceos voló al momento de su deceso, si Kaoru no sintiera simpatía por él estaba seguro que la hermosa homicida no dudaría en desmembrarlo allí mismo. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar más en ello, se vio obligado a entra en acción cuando los desgarradores gritos de los oponentes del equipo asesino, les advirtió, a Kaoru y él, que era tiempo de entrar en acción.

Enishi, junto a Kaoru contemplaron a los 4 jóvenes defenderse y arremeter en contra de sus agresores.

Yahiko y Aoshi se deshacían de sus atacantes con sus armas, casi en una forma hermosa si no fuera opacada aquélla visión por el sangriento desenlace.

Enishi sacó a Kaoru de su concentrada observación, escandalizada con la facilidad con que su hermano arremetía y daba de baja a sus adversarios.

-Preciosa tenemos a nuestro objetivo a las 6, dijo refiriéndose al hombre que sigilosamente trataba de escabullirse del lugar aprovechando la confusión del momento.

-Haz lo que puedas, susurro Kaoru preocupada; el numeroso grupo que pretendía proteger al objetivo, estaba en gran ventaja, comparados con el pequeño equipo de asesinos. Se deslizo entre las sombras e inesperadamente para el conjunto de asesinos sus adversarios empezaban a caer al piso sin causa aparente. Kaoru operaba en medio de la penumbra que se empezaba a extender bajo el negro manto de la noche, al terminar el atardecer. El dolor de cabeza, no se hiso esperar, aun que acostumbrada a aquel malestar por utilizar sus habilidades psíquicas, usando la telequinesia para someter y arremeter a sus adversarios.

- así que te atreviste a venir- susurro el hombre que pretendían, eliminar los asesinos. -Creí que eras más inteligente y te unirías a mí. Indiscutiblemente tu talento es algo muy preciado, Pero según dicen tus ojos, noto que no es así, y muy por el contrario me has sentenciado a muerte desde un principio- finalizo el hombre mayor, esperando con resignación, su final. La mirada de Kaoru se perdió por los alrededores, a su mente llego la imagen de su compañero.

-Enishi?- cuestiono preocupada, mirando con afán, el suelo, un golpe seco llamo su atención y luego el inesperado beso del asesino de ojos violeta le sorprendió.-¿Estabas preocupada por mi, hermosa?- dijo coquetamente, abrazando a Kaoru por la cintura.

-Tal vez- respondió Kaoru apartándose del reconfortante y cálido cuerpo masculino siempre diría que no sentía gran afecto por aquel despiadado hombre, pero siempre lograba perturbarla con sus inadvertidas acciones.

Kenshin, extrañado exploraba de nuevo con la mirada el lugar, tratando de hallar al asesino que últimamente se colaba en sus misiones.

- pero por qué?- se cuestionaba el pelirrojo. Por alguna extraña razón tenía el presentimiento de que se trataba de aquel sujeto.

-Déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera- dijo molesta Kaoru a Enishi que sostenía el filo de su arma contra la garganta del hombre amenasándole con asesinarle.

-Lo sé linda- dijo Enishi bajando el arma.

-Retírate, no quiero lastimarte- dijo Kaoru desenfundando su espada,, elaborada en acero y que se podría apreciar vetusta, databa del más antiguo de los shogunatos al parecer. Enishi dejo al hombre libre de su prisión, entre el filo de su arma y su cuerpo, pero, sabía que tan pronto se cintera libre, el sería objeto de algún ataque por su parte.

-No creo que sea lo más conveniente para mí- dijo Enishi mientras veía a Kaoru avanzar hacia él y luego ser lanzado por esta, para luego observar como el filo de la espada aparentemente atravesaba el cuerpo de su víctima. El brillo del filo de la espada que Kaoru portaba, llamó la atención de Kenshin, quien, muy claramente había reconocido aquel ataque. Kaoru no evadió la mirada dorada del asesino pelirrojo, muy por el contrario, paresia desafiarlo con aquellos hermosos ojos azules. Y Kenshin no supo porque el rostro de Kaoru, paresia completar el rostro en penumbras del asesino frente a ellos.

-¿quién demonios eres?- cuestiono molesto Kenshin al notar el cuerpo aparentemente inerte del hombre mayor que era la victima del equipo esa noche.

Enishi reacciono al ver como el avance del pelirrojo asesino hacia Kaoru, se tornaba amenazante.

Es mi pupilo- dijo encubriendo la identidad del "esbelto muchacho" frente a ellos.

Kenshin se acercó al hombre en el suelo para confirmar si estaba muerto en realidad, pero al asegurarse que no era solo distracción suya los lentos latidos del hombre tirado allí, giro para buscar en los asesinos una respuesta, pero ya no se encontraban allí.

-No te sorprendas si ellos lo terminan asesinando- afirmo Enishi, que bien conocía la estrategia de Kaoru, su forma de castigar a sus víctimas no era precisamente con su muerte física si no consiente, los colocaba en un estado de profunda inconsciencia que hacia olvidar a sus víctimas todo su pasado, como brindándoles una oportunidad para corregir sus acciones.

Actualizada por

EORIN

el

21 de junio de 2011

A las

6:35 pm

Agradecimientos por sus comentarios a:

**Blue-Azul-Acero:** Mas adelante Misao entrara en escena a perturbar un poco al pelinegro de ojos azules, tendrás que esperar un poquito. ^.^.

**Akina Kamiya Himura:** el enfrentamiento verbal entre ken y sano lo estoy pensando muy bien. Espero no demorar mucho. Pero me puedes dar ideas porfa?

Muchísimas gracias a las dos, pueden enviarme sus ideas para los próximos capítulos, se los agradecería muchísimo. Espero sus reviews.


End file.
